1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an automatic document feeder in a document scanning apparatus capable of performing stamping on documents after scanning data of the documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some scanning apparatuses having automatic document feeders, for example in a facsimile machine, have a stamp. If the page was transmitted without error or stored successfully, the stamp marks the page for informing the operator.
Generally, stamps are positioned on the inside of the scanning apparatus. This is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 36256/1990; Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 68556/1990; Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 116667/1989; Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6364/1991; and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 17557/1989.
However, in such a document scanning apparatus with a stamp, in the case of exchanging the stamp or supplying ink to the stamp, the operator needs to open the whole document scanning apparatus or a complex mechanism is needed for the document scanning apparatus and/or the stamping means to hold the stamp or supply ink thereto.